


Sworn Enemies

by BigBoyParty



Series: Human Nature [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Panties, Rich Bitch Hyunjin, Smut, Threesome, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: "He should have just stuck to the phone, he reasoned. At least with the phone he could hang up and delete the number and pretend this part of him didn’t even exist."-When Hyunjin is invited back to Minho's apartment, he's ready to be humiliated again. He isn't ready for Jisung, his biggest enemy, to be the one doing said humiliation, but he comes to terms with it pretty quickly. (Sequel to Natural Enemies)





	Sworn Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for a sequel, so here it is! I hope you enjoy. Also, follow my twitter: 
> 
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)
> 
> *UPDATE: THIS INFO IS NEW! If you have an old account for my twt or curiouscat, make sure you’re following these instead!*

The two boys sat in exactly the same pose. Arms crossed, feet on the floor, legs at a perfect 90 degree angle. They were both scowling, with about 3 feet of space between them (though if they could have been farther apart, they would be). Minho was across from them on that half-broken desk chair, a fat orange cat asleep atop his thighs and a self-satisfied smirk across his face. “You guys really do hate each other, huh?” Minho prompted and watched the two boys erupt into argument.

“Yeah well maybe I wouldn’t hate him if he wasn’t such a fucking snob.”

“Oh sorry my parents raised me with some class.”

“Yeah right your parents probably didn’t give two shits about you. I bet they paid some fucking ‘nanny’ to raise you.”

“You’re just jealous your parents weren’t talented enough to earn luxuries like that.”

“My parents work their fucking asses off, don't you dare try and act like-”

“Enough!” The boys snapped to attention, anger bubbling under the surface.

Yeah, this one was gonna be fun.

The two boys had easily been Minho’s favorite models. Sure, he loved every chance he got to see a beautiful man submitting to him, but these two were something else. There was Jisung, with the cocky attitude, delicate features, and the absolutely insatiable sex drive. He had called Minho several times after his photo shoot to be used for his pleasure and, more importantly, to receive another mouthful of piss.

And then there was Hyunjin, classically handsome and deeply ashamed of his own hunger. Hyunjin took a long time to call back, with an anxious whisper that he “couldn’t stop thinking about being tied up.” He never came back to Minho’s apartment, only calling for Minho to humiliate him over the phone while he jerked himself off. Minho loved listening in to the other boy’s quiet, shuddering orgasms and didn’t mind that Hyunjin always hung up without so much as a goodbye. It made it easier for Minho to get back to work, and made it even more exciting that he had both boys in front of him now.

“So, do you have any questions about the scene today?”  
“Will we be on camera again?” Hyunjin asked, prompting a scoff from Jisung

“What you can’t have fun without being on camera? Attention whore.”

“At least I’m not his fucking piss slave.”

“Yeah, you wish you had the balls to be his piss slave. Fuckin prude.” Honestly, Minho loved the way they argued. They were like two spoiled children who had to learn to share. He would teach them.

“No, I don't think I’ll bring out the camera today. I want to focus on you.” With that and any other questions from the boys out of the way, Minho ushered them into his bedroom and shut the door behind them. “Here,” he handed them each a pair of underwear, “I want you to change into these.”

“Yes sir,” Jisung replied instantly, and Hyunjin made a face and mocked him,

“Yes sir,” in a stupid baby voice.

“Play nice.”

Minho watched his two boys make a point of turning away from each other, pulling off their clothing and changing underwear as fast as physically possible, like they were afraid of being caught in the act. They were cute. Similar, really. Smooth skin, athletic figures, just about equally insecure. Hyunjin was a little taller in his lacy black panties, and Jisung was maybe a little tanner, but that was about it. They looked wonderful together.

Hyunjin was the first to turn and see the other in his assigned underwear, and he couldn’t help but scoff. Jisung was in these little white briefs, with yellow stains all over them from past sessions playing dirty with Minho. The soiled underwear really ruined his image as a confident volleyball pro. Jisung could have said the same thing about Hyunjin, whose black panties betrayed his “gay but not-that-gay” style around friends. Minho thought their reactions were funny. Like they were hiding some secret desire behind a screen of competition. They couldn’t hide forever.  
“Alright, on your knees,” Minho barked.

Instantly, both of them dropped to the floor, Jisung letting out another “Yes sir” on the way down. Minho studied their tense bodies and expectant faces. It was like they were making a show of it: who could be more obedient, who deserved his affection more. Minho praised them and caressed each of them in turn, running a thumb over Jisung’s soft cheek and raking his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair.

Minho’s finger’s snagged in Hyunjin’s hair again, only briefly, and Hyunjin felt that dark unspoken part of him rising up again. He didn’t know why he agreed to be here, why now, after so many nights spent calling Minho, begging to be put in his place. He should have just stuck to the phone, he reasoned. At least with the phone he could hang up and delete the number and pretend this part of him didn’t even exist. He was better than this, but it felt too good to stop. Hyunjin wondered how long it would be before Minho turned less affectionate and started calling them names again.

“You’re both being so good for me,” Minho was already reaching into his pants, pulling them down enough to reveal his flaccid uncut dick. “Which one of you wants to be a good boy and take my piss?”

Hyunjin glanced to his right, and sure enough Jisung had his mouth wide open, head tilted back, eyes closed. Minho watched Hyunjin’s eyes comb over the other sub, and wondered what was going through his mind. Probably he was coming up with some terrible insult to say to his rich friends later. Or maybe he was excited to see Jisung get covered with piss. Either way, Hyunjin didn’t have long to think, because then a warm stream of liquid was hitting his face.

Oh. Hyunjin felt the urine begin to trickle down his cheek and onto his chest. He heard a sharp voice from above “Open up, pretty boy.” At first, he didn’t comply, so Minho grabbed his jaw and wrenched it open for him. God it tasted so bad. Salty but with this weird mustiness to it as well. It tasted like a body, like waste. Hyunjin was taking Minho’s waste. He could feel Jisung’s envious eyes on him, wide with shock and then narrow with unbridled anger. The piss filled his mouth up a little bit, just enough for Hyunjin to have something to swallow, before tracing back over his face and shoulders, even into his hair. He was covered in it. He felt like absolutely worthless, and his heart jumped.

“Sir!” Jisung whined, once Minho had finished with his fun, “He doesn’t even like it.”

“Good, he doesn’t deserve to like it,” Minho spat, tugging Hyunjin’s hair so the younger was forced to meet his eyes, “Isn’t that right, you little bitch?” Hyunjin nodded, only half-remembering how it would earn him another smack. “Words.” This one hurt, made his ears ring.

“Yes sir.” Minho released his hair,

“Ugh, you’re fucking covered in it. Jisungie, why don't you clean him off?”

Hyunjin watched Jisung look from him to Minho and back again. His whole body was tensed. He fucking hated Jisung, he didn’t want the boy all over him. That decision wasn’t really his to make though; sure enough there was Jisung’s grating voice beside him.

“Yes sir.”

Hyunjin stared straight ahead as Jisung moved closer to him, one sweaty palm wrapping around the back of his neck while the other one held his head at an angle. God, his hands were cold. Hyunjin felt the breath first. It was hot, and smelled terrible. And then he felt the tongue, a flat wet swipe across his cheek. Jisung went slow, savoring every drop of urine he encountered on Hyunjin’s skin. Hyunjin hated it. He hated the muscular pressure of Jisung’s tongue on his skin, he hated the feeling of the spit he’d left behind drying into some nasty film, and he hated how hard he was getting. Painfully hard, like the worthless slut he was.

Minho loved watching them like this, the pure hatred in Hyunjin’s eyes as Jisung knocked him to the ground and licked all over his torso. Sometimes, maybe out of malice, Jisung would linger on one of Hyunjin’s nipples, making the older twitch and struggle to contain a moan. Jisung’s body was so small on top of Hyunjin’s. He loved seeing both of them like this: Jisung licking up his piss like an obedient little slut, Hyunjin blushing deeply and adjusting himself to try and hide his growing erection.

“Doesn’t that feel good, pretty boy?” Minho asked, standing over Hyunjin and delighting in the way the younger man still tried to retain his defiance,

“No.” He looked so desperate, flushed and sweating on the floor. Jisung’s tongue traveled to the waistband of Hyunjin’s underwear, and he shuddered.

“Are you sure? Because from up here,” Minho placed one foot on Hyunjin’s face, turning his head to the side with moderate pressure, “It looks like you’re enjoying it.” Jisung’s tongue trailed over Hyunjin’s erection, pressing into the lace. “In fact,” Minho continues, “It looks to me like you’re getting hard. Do you want some help with that?”

Hyunjin felt Jisung’s tongue against his underwear again. From where his head was pinned to the ground, he could just barely see the younger man. Jisung was utterly focused on Hyunjin’s cock, licking and suckling at it over his panties. Hyunjin wanted to say it felt bad, that he hated it, that he wasn’t absolutely desperate for Jisung’s little mouth around his dick but he couldn’t. Jisung was talented, and less ashamed than he was. With a flash of mischief in his eyes, the younger man looked up at Hyunjin and gently bit down on his tip. Hyunjin convulsed.  
“Don't you want Jisungie to suck your cock, pretty boy?” Minho’s foot from Hyunjin’s face to his throat, and pressed gently. It was a threat. “He’s done it for me before,” Jisungs fingers were running over Hyunjin’s waistband now, ready to pull it down, “He’ll make you feel so good.”

“I don't know, I-” Jisung drooled on Hyunjin’s dick, letting the liquid soak through the lace and spreading it around with his tongue. “I just really feel like-” Minho’s foot pressed down harder on his throat. Slowly, Hyunjin was breaking. “I. Okay. Yes.” The pressure on his throat eased up. Minho tilted Hyunjin’s chin up with the ball of his foot.

“Yes what?”

“Yes sir. I want Jisung to suck my cock please sir. I want him to make me cum.” Minho let out a little laugh, pushing Hyunjin’s head to the side and stepping over him.

“We’ll see if you deserve to cum tonight. Go ahead Jisung.”

Jisung did not hold back. Immediately, he yanked Hyunjin’s underwear down and wrapped one hand around his dick. His grip was firm, stroking Hyunjin a few times before leaning down and wrapping his lips around the head of Hyunjin’s cock. Hyunjin almost didn’t want to look. He didn’t see Jisung like this. Jisung wasn’t sexy, he was annoying and stupid and Hyunjin probably shouldn’t even be letting him anywhere near his dick (“those people” have all sorts of diseases you know). But God when Hyunjin looked down and saw those big dark eyes staring up at him, fluttering closed momentarily when Jisung swallowed around his length, he couldn’t help but let out a little moan. 

Hyunjin’s mind was so clouded with arousal, he almost didn’t notice Minho climbing over him, grabbing both of his wrists, and binding them together above his head. Hyunjin pushed against the knots, and that same combination of panic and arousal returned from his last meeting with Minho. He was powerless. Jisung, the most annoying guy at school, was sucking his cock and he was utterly powerless to do anything about it. Jisung swallowed his full length again, brushing up against his pubic hair, and Hyunjin let out an obscene groan. He felt a pressure against his chin, and looked up.

In the time that Jisung had been sucking Hyunjin’s cock, Minho had gotten undressed. He now straddled Hyunjin’s shoulders with one hand on Hyunjin’s jaw and the other wrapped around his own dick. Minho tugged the younger’s mouth open and spat once inside. “Look at you,” the older murmured. Hyunjin could imagine what he must look like. Sweaty, for one, and flushed. Covered in Jisung’s spit, squirming desperately, and breathing in these hungry little gasps. He felt pathetic. “He’s pretty good, huh?” Hyunjin was supposed to speak now. He knew it, but he couldn’t get his thoughts together with the way Jisung was bobbing on his cock. Sure enough, Minho smacked him across the face.

“Yes sir,” Hyunjin choked out, not even sure if the response made sense. Minho smiled,

“You worthless fucking slut,” and squeezed Hyunjin’s bottom lip so hard between his fingernails, Hyunjin was certain he would break the skin. “Open up.”  
Hyunjin complied, delighting in the tate of Minho’s cock finally in his mouth again. He pushed in deeply, holding Hyunjin in place with one hand on his forehead, fingers tangling in his hair. Hyunjin was still so wrapped up in the feeling of Jisung’s lips on his own dick, he could do little more than lie still and choke and drool and sob. Sometimes, when Jisung would move a particular move of his tongue, Hyunjin’s hips would twitch upwards and Minho took advantage of the moment to thrust his cock in particularly deep and make the younger boy retch. 

“You have such a tight little throat, pretty boy,” Minho groaned at one point, pulling out to wipe the tip of his cock on Hyunjin’s lips. Hyunjin could taste just a little bit of Minho’s salty precum, and it was delicious. Minho thrust in once more, laughing at the way Hyunjin gagged and his eyes rolled back for a moment. “There’s something you wouldn’t do for me last time, remember?” Hyunjin felt the hand tugging at his hair, and he knew he was expected to respond, but then Jisung’s teeth grazed his cock and he couldn’t think of an answer. This time, Minho slapped him twice, “You worthless slut. You’re lucky I even put up with you.”

“Yes sir. I don't deserve you.” Fuck it was hard to talk right now. Jisung’s mouth moved to Hyunjin’s balls now and bit down gently on the skin, drawing a wet gasp from the older boy.

“You really don't. Don't you think you should repay me for being so good to you, pretty boy?”

“Yes sir.”  
“Good answer. Jisung, move.” 

Just like that, Jisung removed himself from Hyunjin’s cock. Hyunjin took vague notice of the younger man standing beside him, stroking his cock at a steady pace while Minho slid down Hyunjin’s body and pushed his legs back by his shoulders. Hyunjin heard a bottle cap flip open, and then felt two slimy fingers pressing up against his ass. This time, Minho was gentler with him, rubbing against his hole before sliding one finger inside. Hyunjin groaned as Minho worked his way deeper, curling against his prostate for the briefest moment before slipping in another finger. Hyunjin wanted more. He wanted to be filled up, to feel Minho forcing his cock inside of him and fucking him until he cried. Another finger pushed its way in. Hyunjin squirmed and pushed his wrists against their bonds. The rope bit into his skin and it felt so good. It all felt so good. His head was spinning.

The fingers pulled out of Hyunjin and he moaned. But he wasn’t empty for long. Now there was a new pressure on his ass, and a hand around his throat. Hyunjin felt Minho’s cock sinking into him as the older squeezed on his throat. His stomach convulsed. His eyes watered. Minho met his gaze with a look that was sharp and intense and more than a little frightening, and then it was over. Any gentleness Minho had given before was gone as the man thrust into him fast and hard, slapping him once across the face and then holding onto his jaw. He dug his fingertips in and forced Hyunjin to meet his eyes, watching the younger man’s mouth drop open and eyebrows bunch up in some mixture of pain and arousal. Minho spat in his face again, slapped him, and let his head drop back against the hardwood floor.

Hyunjin was entirely overwhelmed. He had no strength in his mind to protest when Jisung straddled his torso and began rubbing his cock against his face. Jisung spat on him, but not aggressively like Minho did. Instead it was this long stream of drool that hit Hyunjin right below his left eye. Jisung spread the saliva around with the tip of his cock. He had this triumphant smile on his face, pure I-told-you-so joy. His cock moved to Hyunjin’s mouth, but he wouldn’t open. “Suck my dick, pretty boy,” Jisung spat, and Hyunjin shook his head. He may have been getting fucked, but he would not be sucking Jisung’s dick tonight. That was something he’d never agree to.

Thankfully, Jisung had other tricks up his sleeve. With a mischievous smile, Jisung held Hyunjin’s gaze and called back to Minho, “Sirrr?” in his best obedient little whine.

“What?” Minho grunted.

“I gotta pee.” Jisung’s cock traced the line of Hyunjin’s cheekbone, smirking at the grim recognition in the older boy’s eyes.

“Use his mouth then.”

Jisung was positively grinning at this point. He pressed his dick against Hyunjin’s pursed lips again and gave him puppy eyes, “Please? I really gotta go.” Hyunjin didn’t move. Jisung let out another whine and rubbed up against Hyunjin’s face, his thighs clenching like he really couldn’t hold it in. Hyunjin squirmed away and grunted, but Jisung just kept pressing his cock expectantly against Hyunjin’s mouth until a warm trickle of piss began streaming from his urethra and over Hyunjin’s lips. It got up Hyunjin’s nose, in his eyes and hair, and the older boy felt absolutely disgusted. 

Hyunjin felt Minho’s hands wrap around his thighs, lifting his hips up slightly to angle his cock in differently, scraping right up against Hyunjin’s prostate. Hyunjin couldn’t help it, he let out one loud open-mouthed moan. Jisung smiled above him, finally pointing his stream into Hyunjin’s mouth and watching the older gag on the taste of his urine. 

“Drink up,” Jisung singsonged, “You spoiled fucking brat.”

Hyunjin certainly did drink. He drank a lot, struggling to choke down the bile that threatened to rise at the back of his throat. He was worthless. His breathing was high and whiny and he wasn’t sure if he was saying words anymore or just groaning in nonsense syllables. His mind was struggling to keep up, and he knew it.

“Jisung, get off,” Minho directed in a sharp, breathless grunt.

Jisung frowned, leaning in to lick some of the urine off Hyunjin’s cheek, and then stepped aside so Minho could flip Hyunjin onto his stomach. He propped himself up on knees and bent elbows, the skin on his wrists now red from the bindings. Minho’s hands got a firm grip on Hyunjin’s hips. He rubbed his cock over the younger boys hole a few times, watching it open and close in response, before pressing himself inside again. 

Somehow, the second insertion was even better than the first. His rhythm was back, fast and unyielding, with nails digging into his skin. “Fuck, pretty boy,” Minho groaned, “You feel so fucking good.” Hyunjin was moaning now, practically screaming with pleasure and humiliation. He felt Jisung’s sweaty hands in his hair again, pulling his head up so the younger man could lodge his cock in Hyunjin’s mouth. Hyunjin didn’t care. He had no fight left in him. He let Jisung use his throat like just another hole, not pausing even once to catch his breath. Hyunjin felt like the others were wild animals, tearing him apart with no respect for his humanity. He didn’t deserve respect. He was nothing but a body right now.

After mercilessly pounding his throat for several minutes, Jisung pulled out. Hyunjin gasped and spat onto the floor. He watched Jisung stroke his cock while Minho pounded into him harder, making one final thrust inside and shuddering. “Can I cum, sir?” Jisung asked, his voice strained and whiny. Minho was still catching his own breath. He pulled back and ground the tip of his dick against Hyunjin’s bony ass.

“Yeah baby,” he grunted. Jisung squeezed his fist around his cock and came almost instantly, gripping Hyunjin’s hair so he could cover his face in semen. Hyunjin just closed his eyes and let it happen, shuddering, letting one drip fall down into his mouth and savoring its salty taste. He couldn’t believe Jisung just came on his face and he enjoyed it. This was something no one could ever know about.

The boys settled into their breath for a minute. Minho ran Hyunjin a shower. When he was finally clean again, he saw Jisung and Minho on the couch. Jisung was cuddled up on Minho’s lap with a little, indescribable smile on his face.

“I won’t tell if you don't tell,” Hyunjin said firmly.

“Deal.”

Hyunjin grabbed his bag and walked home, leaving the two boys behind.


End file.
